


Have you ever seen Gavin fly?

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gavin Free-centric, Hybrids, M/M, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, ah hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: It started out like any other day, and of course it was ruined by facebook.“Hey Jack, have you ever seen Gavin fly?” he asked the lion hybrid sitting on the couch drinking his morning coffee.“Nope. Why, have you?”“No” Ray answered dejectedly but was quickly distracted by Gavin running into the kitchen, hands in the air holding two phones, closely followed by an angry Michael.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic, I would love some constructive critisism and if you would like to suggest for me to write something I would be so happy.  
> You can send prompts at https://ebbatriestowrite.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also this was not proofread by anyone but me so if there are any mistakes, I am very sorry, English is also my second language so that can also attribute to why this might suck ^^
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :P

It started out like any other day, and of course it was ruined by facebook. Ray had been scrolling along his feed and come across a video of bird hybrids doing tricks in the air.

“Hey Jack, have you ever seen Gavin fly?” he asked the lion hybrid sitting on the couch drinking his morning coffee.

“Nope. Why, have you?” 

“No” Ray answered dejectedly but was quickly distracted by Gavin running into the kitchen, hands in the air holding two phones, closely followed by an angry Michael.

“Give me my fucking phone you little shit!” the cat hybrid hissed when he finally managed to tackle the bird to the floor.

“Alright, alright! You don’t have to be so freaking mingy about it.” the brit laughed and let go of the phone. 

They made their way to work, Gavin, Jack and Geoff in one car and the others in the second car. Ray, sitting in the backseat watched the scenery pass by, absently listening to Ryan and Michaels’ small talk, they passed a park and Ray noticed a little bird hybrid attempting to fly with their father helping them. 

“Hey guys,” Ray interrupted “have you ever seen Gavin fly?”

“No, actually not.” Michael answered while Ryan just glanced at the rabbit in the rear-view mirror and shook his head.

It was a busy day at the office so the conversation in the car was quickly forgotten, they filmed a couple lets plays of Minecraft and GTA laughing about Gavins’ bad luck of falling in lava and getting mugged. Towards the afternoon it was quiet as everyone were editing or doing other individual assignments, aside from the occasional small talk among the six men. When everyone was finally done for the day, they were all tired and exited to go home, eat some dinner and crawl into bed and cuddle till they fell asleep.

However, it seemed the world was against them as Gavin, Geoff and Michael all wanted take night showers and arguing during dinner about who would go first, which resulted in both Michael and Geoff tackling Gavin to the ground and then turning on each other attempting to get to the shower first. It took Jack roaring out an order of Gavin going first so he would have time to preen his feathers and Michael going second since he was much quicker than the older man who enjoyed long steaming showers.

The following morning went on as usual except that Gavin had decided to cook them a lovely breakfast with pancakes, eggs, bacon and an assortment of nuts and fruits, which was greatly appreciated by his boyfriends who took their sweet time showing him just how thankful they were of their very own brit. Needless to say, they were late to work this Friday.

“Holy shit Gavin! You went flying, what the hell? How did that happen?” Michael laughed as he watched Gavins’ character on the screen fall down from the sky, everyone breaking down in laughter.

“The plane exploded, what just happened?” Gavin squeaked out laughing. As they all quieted down they heard a deep chuckle from Ryan, answering the unasked question of who caused the explosion. 

“Hey Gav, you flew really high there, how high can you fly in real life?” Ryan asked with a mischievous tone.

“Yeah, you have pretty large wings, you should be able to fly pretty far huh?” Ray agreed, with the others murmuring similar questions, no one noticing the birds tense posture. 

“Heh, yeah I could fly pretty far, I haven’t flown in a long time though.” Gavin chuckled, hoping they would drop the subject. Luckily they were interrupted by Geoff and Jack crashing into each other and breaking down laughing once again. 

It wasn’t until they were on the way home when the subject was brought up again, the lads in one car this time and the gents in the other. They just stopped at a red-light when Michael noticed a bird on a tree branch across the street, his ears laying flat on his head and a weird noise escaped his throat. 

“Dude what the hell was that.” Ray laughed.

“Sorry it’s just that bird, it was looking at me funny.” He answered pointing at the tree before he started driving again as the light turned green.

“Oh, speaking of birds…” the bunny said twisting around in his seat to look at Gavin in the backseat, noticing him tensing up slightly “why haven’t you flown in a while?”

“No reason, I just haven’t felt like it.” the bird answered, a little to quickly.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a lie at all” Michael scoffed “come on my boi, you know you can tell us anything.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, alright.” the bird said sharply, enough to make the boys realise that they should stop prying, at least for a little while. 

The rest of the car ride was in a tense silence which unfortunately was not broken, even when they entered the house. They had forgotten that the gents were going grocery shopping before coming home. Ray had tried to break the tension by suggesting a game of halo, of which Gavin quickly declined and headed up the stairs to the bathroom and take a shower.

When the gents finally arrived home they were met by an odd sight, Michael and Ray were playing halo silently on the couch and Gav was sitting on the armchair with his computer in his lap and headphones in, not even noticing the increase of people in the house. Michael met Geoffs’ eye and shrugged at the raised eyebrow he received as a question while Jack walked into the kitchen with two grocery bags. Ryan, not realising the tension in the room sneaked up behind Gavin and placing his hands roughly on the mans shoulder to startle him. And startle him he did, Gavin let out a loud screech jumping out of the chair, dropping his laptop on the floor, rushing up and pressing himself against the wall with his wings curled protectively around himself. At any other time everyone would have laughed at the incident, but they all heard the honest fear in the birds screech and saw his body shake even now that he saw who did it, even Jack who was in the kitchen came rushing in worried about their little bird.

“I’m so sorry Gavin, I didn’t realise you would get so scared.” Ryan apologized steping forward but stopping when he saw Gavin hunching in on himself even more.

After a while Gavin seemed to become more aware of his surroundings and dropped his defensive posture peeking up at his boyfriends all standing still wearing the same worried expression.

“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t need to freak out like that.” he chuckled nervously.

“Dude what was that, we scare you all the time and you never react that violently, and you have been acting weird all day.” Michael questioned. 

Gavin remained silent and shuffled his feet anxiously, looking at the others questioning faces apprehensively, as if ready to bolt while simultaneously looking ready to take anything they could throw at him. He ran his fingers restlessly through his feathers as he looked at each of his boys slowly, trying to tell what they were all thinking he noticed how Rays’ face went from confused to gaining some clarity in a split second. 

“It’s about you flying” he stated, the others looking at the rabbit, confused by his statement “you have been acting strange each time it’s been brought up, I mean look at him now, how tense he just got by me bringing it up.” he explained gesturing towards him while looking at his other boyfriends trying to make them understand. 

“What about flying? Are you scared of it and that’s why you got scared of Ryan?” Geoff asked confusedly.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Michael yelled, equally as confused. 

“Hey calm down Michael, fear doesn’t have to make sense, you know that,” Jack started “fear is often times irrational and that is nothi…” 

“I fell, alright! I kept remembering when I fell and that is what has had me so on edge. There, you happy?” Gavin interrupted angrily.

“How did you fall?” Ryan asked quietly hesitating when he received some nasty glares from Ray and Jack indicating that he shouldn’t have asked that “I mean it helps talking about your fears, doesn’t it?” the others quickly changing their minds and agreeing, encouraging Gavin to talk about it. 

“Fine, you want me to talk about it? A couple racist fuckers started messing with me so I took off flying but one of them had a fucking gun and shot me down and then they proceeded to beat the crap out of me up and they hurt my right wing really badly and it became to weak during the healing process and I will never regain my agility. There now you fuckin know.” His voice had started out loud, nearly screaming, but in the last sentence it was barely above a whisper. He reached to his right wing and shifted a few feathers, revealing a long thin metal plate going horizontally along the wing.

“Wh… when did this happen?” Jack managed to stutter out.

“Back in England, I was 17, you all know that there were way more anti hybrid fuckers around then.” 

“Geez Gav why didn’t you tell us?” Geoff asked softly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his boy.

“It hasn’t really come up” he answered softly and when he caught Michaels eye, seeing him about to protest against his reasoning, he quickly added “and it’s embarrassing, being a bird who can’t even fly, fucking useless.”

“Don’t you dare say that” Ryan said sharply stepping over to him and grabbing his arms holding him at arms length to look into his eyes, “you are not useless, and that is nothing to be embarrassed about, you are so brave and you survived a gruesome attack.”

“I’m not brave.” he mumbled.

“Yes you are” Ryan protested, putting his fingers under his shin to make the boy look him in the eye “you are so brave.” the other four humming in agreement stepping forward to join in an embrace. 

“Thank you guys, I love you so much.”


End file.
